


I Can Fly Just Fine (I Don't Need Wings)

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Multi, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of faes and imps and shapeshifters, wings might be common but you don't necessarily need them to fly. </p><p>An alternate universe in which everything is the same except everyone has powers or is magically related in some way. Lots of kisses and basically just an everyone-loves-everyone fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Fly Just Fine (I Don't Need Wings)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired mostly by my icon (made by [ezzydean](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)) and a prompt list I saw about magic.

Nishinoya Yuu is tiny. As a fae, this is absolutely not a surprise. What may be surprising is how well he can use his stature and considerable reflexes to dart from here to there with what seems to be zero expended effort. In general, fae are laidback creatures. Yuu is as well, however he has a tendency, unlike fae in general, to be very high energy.

He uses this to his advantage to become the best libero possible. They aren’t allowed to use magic or any magically related things to participate in sports or academics. These things are based on skill and brainpower, the same for everyone, to help teach them as well as possible to not to rely solely on magic to get by.

Yuu’s reflexes and speed are the result of hard training and have nothing to do with his being fae. He makes it a point that everyone knows he is as good as he is because he’s worked his butt off to be that good. There’s rarely a time when he isn’t honing his skills in some way.

On the other hand, Yuu does spend an inordinate amount of time being mischievous and playful, and he does use his fae abilities to play harmless pranks constantly. His particular brand of magic lends it easy to use earthy components in his adventures. His quick speed and fast reflexes aid him in not frequently getting caught.

A particular favorite prank of his results in him getting to watch from the sidelines as Tsukishima ruffles his feathers and creates a veritable typhoon of tiny glittery petals that twist and fly in the air until they land delicately and cover pretty much everything in sight, including, to Tsukishima’s annoyance, Tsukishima himself. The flowers have a particular proclivity to clinging to his glasses.

Yuu has the most fun bothering Tsukishima, because his reactions are by far the best. He seems to be the most bothered by the simplest things, which means that Yuu gets more satisfaction with less actual effort. The flower shower is something that Yuu uses multiple times, and it never fails to produce an annoyed huff and complaints from Tsukishima and instant glee for Yuu.

Tsukishima, rather than tormenting Yuu in turn, seems to find more fun in riling up Shouyou instead. He frequently uses his wings to his advantage when Shouyou gets too mouthy for his tastes, frequently managing to smack Shouyou in the face with one like Tsukishima doesn’t even realize Shouyou exists.

Tsukishima turns slightly at Shouyou’s obscenely loud protesting, and simply says to him, “Oh, I didn’t see you way down there.” He ruffles his feathers again, which cause them to brush against Shouyou’s face and subsequently release another cloud of shiny floaty petals, which make a home in Shouyou’s already eye catching hair.

Yamaguchi, never far from Tsukishima’s side, pipes in with a “Nice one, Tsukki!” Which Tsukishima responds to by using his other wing to smack a face full of feathers in the direction of Yamaguchi’s slightly less annoying mouth.

Of course these little bouts of squabbling are best squashed when Daichi gets annoyed and uses his abilities to glue their feet to the ground, while Suga drops the room’s temperature to near freezing levels in an instant. Everybody quite literally freezes in their places, and the team parents use that moment to scold them, before allowing the room and everyone in it to return to their previous situations.

Not everything Yuu does is a prank, however. His teammates are just as likely to wake from an impromptu nap with something drawn on their face as they are to wake to a beautiful and perfectly assembled flower crown on their head, bathing them in the decadent and delicate smells of nature. Of course, it was a mysterious and rare time that Yuu himself wasn’t also covered in flowers of various kinds, and he always had a gorgeous and intoxicating scent to go along with whatever he happened to have perched and weaved through his hair.

He also does it when they are awake, as well, though it takes a little more effort to crown some of them, especially Tsukishima, who doesn’t even want to admit that he actually really likes them, and Asahi, who is just so tall that it provides a challenge. Ryuu is especially instrumental in these endeavours, as he makes it possible for Yuu to get tall enough to reach peoples’ heads by letting him stand on his shoulders.

Shouyou happily accepts his crowns and often requests them. Kageyama glares and blushes, but his hair curls itself around the crown to keep it from falling off. Suga is always pleased to get one, and he tends to make the temperature a bit more hospitable to the flowers. Daichi’s seems to be able to stay on from the control he has over gravity, although he covertly seems to make sure he doesn’t accidentally squish it. Yamaguchi’s freckles seem to stand out a bit more against the very light blush he gets from the attention, and Yuu always makes sure the the crowns don’t bother his tiny antlers very much. Ryuu is just as fond of the crowns as Yuu is, though his don’t tend to stay on for very long with nothing to hold on to. 

Yuu’s favorite person to bestow flower crowns on, asleep or awake, regardless of how hard it may be, is Asahi. Something about his woodland nature makes the flowers go with him the best, in Yuu’s opinion. Even though nymphs typically attracted people to them, Asahi was different in that most people were actually more wary of his looks than anything. On one hand, Yuu was offended on Asahi’s behalf, even though Asahi claimed it didn’t really bother him. On the other it pretty much meant that Asahi was Yuu’s and the team’s alone, so he really didn’t have to worry about anyone else encroaching on his territory.

Of course, it helped that Yuu constantly flowered the people who he considered his. It showed others, in more ways than one, that those people were his and not to be messed with. Something in his magic let people know who and what they were liable to get into trouble with if they had untoward intentions toward any of the people lucky enough to receive his care. 

It worked out for Yuu the other way round as well. Tsukishima, to most people, was incredibly intimidating, especially with his stark black wings that spread behind him and seemed to glitter with malice. (Only the team knew it was actual glitter, courtesy of Yuu.) Kageyama, as well, was seen as someone not to be trifled with, as the amount of control he had over his body allowed him to do things that others could only dream of. Even his hair could be commanded to move about and act with precision.

Ryuu, of course, was regarded with a healthy dose of wariness. Imps were pretty much known for being troublesome, and many of the stories and legends told about them included not a care for the people involved, even if things turned out dangerous for the recipients, which lended Ryuu a certain reputation that kept others from getting on his bad side. Of course, Yuu and the rest of the team knew that Ryuu was hardly the dangerous type, except maybe to himself.

Both Daichi and Suga could be formidable as well, though Daichi looked more the part than sweet Suga did, even if Suga could probably manage to actually seriously hurt someone much better and faster than Daichi could. Either way, by surrounding himself with these people and claiming them as his own, Yuu had inadvertently created quite a strong defense for himself and the other more likely to be picked on boys, although there was no doubt that they could all take care of themselves if the need arose.

Yuu was pretty sure that most of them knew that allowing him to decorate them in his flowers meant that he was basically claiming them as his own, but he was also almost positive that at the least, Tsukishima was one who didn’t quite realize what was going on. Yuu also thought that Shouyou was also pretty oblivious, and he just wasn’t really sure what went on in Kageyama’s volleyball obsessed brain.

It became a tradition for the team that every Friday, practice was cut just a little short in the afternoon. Yamaguchi usually turned his huge eyes up at Tsukishima to coerce him into the middle of the freshly cleaned gym. Then Tsukishima was basically plopped onto the gym floor with Yamaguchi settled in his lap so he couldn’t go anywhere.

After both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were (relatively) comfortable, the rest of the team crowded around them and Tsukishima’s beautiful spread out wings. They each had a little basket, and they all spent quite a while on the floor, chatting and murmuring to each other while they very gently and carefully extracted all the tiny flower petals out of Tsukishima’s feathers.

Yuu, sitting next to Tsukishima, perching himself delicately in Asahi’s wide lap, took the petals that they removed and fashioned them into a number of gorgeous flower crowns, weaved together with his impressive magic. The first was set quickly to Tsukishima’s unruly blonde mop, and even though he grumbled, he allowed Yuu to place it so it wouldn’t fall off into his eyes.

Each basket came around to Yuu, and each one produced a tiny crown, which was given to each one of them in turn. Yamaguchi was next, although he got less of a crown and more what amounted to a couple of flower chains that Yuu cautiously wound around his little antlers. Asahi was coerced into pulling his hair out its bun so that Yuu could braid the crown into his hair. Eventually all the petals were assembled into crowns or chains perched on the team’s heads inside of covering Tsukishima’s glistening inky black feathers. 

During one of these newly minted team bonding experiences, Tsukishima finally decides to ask, with a facade of indifference and a bit of annoyance, why exactly Yuu not only wastes Yuu’s time covering him (and the rest of the team, as well) in flowers, but the his and the others’ time and practice removing them all before every weekend, just so Yuu can reflower him again come Monday morning.

They all hear Suga giggle from his spot almost directly behind Tsukishima, settled right into the middle of his back, flanked by Daichi and Ryuu. A warm caressing breeze ripples past them all at the melodic sound. They all feel just a tad floaty as well, like gravity has suddenly decided it doesn’t really want to hold them down properly. The smile on Daichi’s face pretty much gives away that they aren’t imagining it.

Tsukishima frowns a bit, like he’s not entirely sure whether he’s being made fun of or not, and he’s not quite sure whether he should be angry or just ignore it. Yamaguchi just snuggles up to him a bit, making sure to not poke him in the face as he does. Shouyou also looks pretty interested in the answer to Tsukishima’s question, although he also has a look on his face that shows that he really hadn’t ever considered that there could be an overall reason behind the frequent flowering. Kageyama, who is lying mostly on the gym floor with his head propped up on Shouyou’s nearest leg, continues to make a few wisps of his hair toss a tiny piece of stray twig back and forth above his forehead and raises an eyebrow slightly in Yuu’s direction without saying anything.

Yuu hums a bit, weaving a few more petals into the crown in progress in his hands, before he quietly states, “Well, because you’re all mine, of course.”

Kageyama is the first to react to Yuu’s statement. He does so by stiffening and promptly dropping the twig into one of his eyes, followed by a muffled curse. Shouyou soothes one of his hands down Kageyama’s hair without looking and gets a contemplative look on his face that, after a brief moment, turns into a satisfied one with a brilliant smile on his face. Tsukishima, on the other hand, is wide eyed and staring at Yuu with an indecipherable look on his usually impassive face.

Then an impressive blush covers Tsukishima’s face from ear to ear. He tries to turn away so no one can see, but as he’s currently being sat on and has at least three different hands gently raking through his feathers, there’s not really anywhere for him to go that isn’t in view of more than half the team at once. He sighs in defeat and just drops his head to lean against Yamaguchi’s while he listens to the others chittering around him.

Yuu just grins at the lack of overall resistance to his statement and leans back into Asahi’s broad chest. The giant cuddle pile stays pretty quiet as they continue to divest Tsukishima of his errant petals, with the occasional warmth building around them courtesy of Shouyou and his way of showering others in sunshine and warmth and happiness. Between Asahi and Yuu the gym has the fragrant scent of a forest, all woodsy and flowery. Yamaguchi’s calming aura also helps to make everyone feel content and lazy.

The next Monday, while Yuu is running around flowering up his teammates, he tries to think of how exactly he’s going to get Tsukishima this time, since he has a habit of trying to avoid Yuu’s efforts. He finds Tsukishima walking slowly toward the gym with Yamaguchi, and when Yamaguchi dutifully stops to allow Yuu to crown him, Tsukishima continues a bare step before crouching down and fiddling with his shoelace, almost suspiciously slowly. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Yuu uses the opportunity to gently crown Tsukishima and bounce off in search of someone he hasn’t encountered yet.

After considering the incident most of the day, Yuu is not at all surprised when Yamaguchi approaches him later on. “I was just thinking that you should know that Tsukki didn’t really need to tie his shoe, this morning.” Yamaguchi says in a quiet voice.

Yuu smiles at him and waves his hand above Yamaguchi’s head to magic a few more flowers onto it. “I thought that was the case! He’s surprisingly kind, sometimes, isn’t he? Though he has trouble showing it.”

Yamaguchi smiles as he brings his fingers up to touch the new flowers reverently. “That’s true.” He muses. Yuu grins at him and bounces away towards Asahi, on the other side of the gym.

He waits until Asahi has dropped the balls in his arms into the cart before he pretty much launches himself onto Asahi’s back. To his credit, Asahi is used to it enough that it almost doesn’t phase him. He automatically puts his hands under Yuu’s knees to hike him up, and Yuu loops his arms around Asahi’s shoulders before he smacks a kiss against the back of Asahi’s neck. Yuu watches the blush crawl across his neck before he nuzzles his face against the same spot.

Asahi hums as he gently carries Yuu out of the gym and to the clubroom so they can change, now that practice is over and the gym is clean. He deposits Yuu gently to stand on a bench, and when he turns around, with an impressive blush on his face, he leans over and presses a chaste kiss to Yuu’s lips before he scurries away to change out of his uniform. Yuu smiles to himself as he hops off the bench and changes back into his regular clothes so they can all go home for the night.

After a while Yuu finds himself using things other than his flowers and glitter to show his care for the others. Especially after Tsukishima’s incident, he makes sure that everyone knows that these are his people and he won’t stand for anything happening to them, no matter whether they deserve it or not. And even with as ornery as Tsukishima can be, Yuu really doesn’t think he would purposely do something to get himself hurt. Yuu knows that even though Tsukishima has a crusty exterior, like a flaky croissant, he’s soft in the middle. And it’s unlikely that he would do something to worry his friends and cause them pain.

And so Yuu finds himself launching into full body hugs from around corners that may or may not end up with he and his target sprawled all over the floor. Sometimes he finds little things that he thinks the others will like, and he’ll leave it in a bag or locker or next to shoes. He also bestows kisses upon them, quick smooches in the halls in between classes, or a soft lingering kiss before turning away from one of them to go their separate ways home.

Tsukishima will leave his classroom for a minute before he eats his lunch, and when he comes back, there next to his lunch sits a slice of his favorite kind of cake. There is never anyone around who could be the culprit, and they manage to slip in and out virtually undetected, but Tsukishima knows who it is.

Yuu also takes his opportunities to bestow wing kisses on Tsukishima. After his incident, as he’s sitting on the bench after practice, Yuu appears behind Tsukishima and kisses the very tops of his wings, like he had done in the bathroom, before giving him a grin and wandering off to bestow kisses or flowers upon someone else.

Tsukishima uses his wings frequently to get Shouyou to shut up when he’s talking too much or being too loud, and one of these times Shouyou takes the chance to brush his lips against the feathers that smack his mouth in a small kiss. Yuu watches as Tsukishima just stops dead in place and stares at Shouyou. 

Tsukishima stares Shouyou dead in the eyes. “Did you just do what I think you did?”

Yuu can see the slight tremble in Shouyou’s form that means that he’s a little scared and defensive, but determined not to back down. Then Hinata answers Tsukishima in a voice that only wavers a teeny bit. “You’re the one who put his feathers in my face.”

Tsukishima looks a little incredulous and a lot suspicious as he watches Shouyou tear off toward Suga and Daichi on the other side of the clubroom. Yuu just smiles a bit more before he follows. 

The next time it happens, it’s Suga. They’re all in the middle of their weekly ‘get all the feathers off Tsukki’ team pow wow, when Suga finishes cleaning a patch of feathers of all the flower petals and gently lifts the feathers to his face and kisses them. Yuu watches out of the corner of his eye as Tsukishima jolts a little and ruffles his feathers without saying anything.

A few days later, Yuu happens to be feeling thirsty enough to buy a drink from a vending machine, and as he approaches, he notices both Kageyama and Tsukishima already there. He pauses when he notices the slightly tense atmosphere. Tsukishima and Kageyama are just standing there, staring at one another for a good few minutes, when, without breaking eye contact, Kageyama reaches out and very gently grasps the tip of the wing closest to him. 

Tsukishima narrows his eyes but seems to want to know what is happening, since he doesn’t immediately flick his wing away (or into Kageyama’s face). Then Kageyama lifts his hand and bends his head just a little, not enough to break the gaze between them, and kisses the tip of the feathers in his hand.

It takes until then for Tsukishima to pull his wing away, though Yuu notices it does it very carefully, and without hitting Kageyama with it. Then his glare intensifies a bit. “What.” Tsukishima spits out shortly.

Kageyama drops his hand and shrugs one shoulder. “Hinata told me to do it.” Then he bends down, grabs the drink that has apparently been sitting in the dispenser hole of the vending machine, and turns away. Yuu’s grin brightens even as Tsukishima spots him and levels the glare at him instead.

Daichi tricks Tsukishima. Yuu is munching on a meat bun as he looks over the team assembled outside of the convenience store. Half of them are done eating and are just lingering around talking while the rest of them finish. Daichi is chatting with Suga, and Suga glances over at where Tsukishima has his back to them and is talking to Yamaguchi. Suga nods his head at Yamaguchi over Tsukishima’s shoulder and then gives Daichi a gentle nudge in their direction.

Daichi ambles over easily, one hand in a pocket. Yamaguchi smiles at him in greeting and Tsukishima gives him a brief nod in acknowledgement. Yuu sees Tsukishima’s eyes widen just a teeny bit, sees him try to lift his leg from its place. Only his knee barely twitches. His feet stay exactly where they are, and then both Yamaguchi and Daichi each reach out a hand to an opposing wing and simultaneously smack a loud kiss on the top bend of each one.

Daichi grins a sparkling grin and motions to Suga. When he trots over from where he was standing, Daichi waves a hand to the group and leaves. Once Daichi is down the block Tsukishima lurches in place a little, still with an astounded look upon his face. He looks down at Yamaguchi, but Yamaguchi had beat a hasty retreat behind Daichi and is halfway block the block waving at the remaining members. 

Yuu grins and bounces on his toes a bit. Tsukishima has an unreadable look on his face, although Yuu thinks he might look a little pleased as well. His wings twitch a little as if they can still feel the lips that touched them. Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, but throws a half hearted wave over his shoulder as he leaves.

Yuu almost misses it when Ryuu lays a kiss on Tsukishima. It’s understandable that he would miss it, though, considering that they are playing a practice match at the time. Yuu is dashing around the court madly, and at one point a ball slams into the court and just barely misses taking off Tsukishima’s wing from where he almost doesn’t manage to get out of the way fast enough.

Ryuu brushes past Tsukishima, bends his head a bit to where the ball almost grazed the feathers, and presses a quick kiss there before he lopes off to go pick up the ball. Tsukishima looks thoroughly confused. He squints his eyes at Tanaka a bit, but Tanaka isn’t paying him a bit of attention. He goes about his business as if it is completely normal to lay kisses on Tsukishima and go about his day.

By the time that Asahi gets his kiss in, Tsukishima is no longer surprised, and only a little confused. He still doesn’t seem to know what’s going on, but he also doesn’t yell at any of them, even Yuu, who started the whole thing in the first place (even though he didn’t know the others would join in so fervently).

Asahi manages what the rest of them probably couldn’t, at least under any normal circumstances. One day after practice, when Tsukishima had worked particularly hard, especially at blocking Asahi’s spikes, Asahi approaches Tsukishima tentatively. He stands only a bare foot in front of him, and Yuu watches as Asahi takes a breath, as if to steel himself to a decision. Then he hugs Tsukishima. A great big hug, and Tsukishima seems to freeze in place, as Asahi lays a kiss on the closest feathers to his face. Then he gives a gentle squeeze and turns and heads off to clean up.

After a while the kisses spread from wings to other parts. The first time Yuu does it, he manages a smacking kiss on the back of Tsukishima’s hand. Hinata hops up at some point and smushes one against Tsukishima’s cheek, ignoring the half hearted glare thrown his way. One afternoon has Tsukishima slightly grumpy and uncomfortable with pains from his wings growing in a bit more, and Suga lays gently soothing kisses where his wings meet his back as he massages to try and give Tsukishima some relief.

Daichi claims that Tsukishima is looking pale and feverish one day and uses that as an excuse to brush his lips again his forehead. Daichi tasks Yuu and Yamaguchi with getting Tsukishima home and in bed. They take advantage of Tsukishima’s unusual leniency to force their way into the house and put him to bed, along with making him take medicine and drink water before he goes to sleep. They both press sweet kisses to his cheeks before they leave.

Tsukishima is up to something. Yuu doesn’t know what it is, and he’s not sure if he likes it, but he sure does love the return kiss that he gets from Tsukishima after he’s crowned him the following morning. Tsukishima leans down to pick something off the ground, and allows Yuu to place the flower crown on his head before Tsukishima leans up and smacks a kiss just barely on Yuu’s lips as he goes.

Tsukishima studies his face for a moment, although Yuu doesn’t know what he’s looking for, narrows his eyes, and then continues into the school with his hands in his pockets. For his part, Yuu just grins as he hops along into the building to find one of his dear others that he hasn’t yet greeted. He finds Shouyou at the same time that Tsukishima apparently does, as he’s just in time to see Tsukishima lay a kiss on top of his unruly orange hair before Shouyou almost brains himself on the wall he was walking towards.

Later on, after practice, Yuu is bouncing excitedly around Asahi when Tsukishima walks up from behind, wraps his arms around Asahi’s chest, and presses a kiss to the side of his neck. Asahi turns bright red and stammers something only he would understand as Tsukishima lets go and slinks away to go help put the practice equipment away.

They watch from where they are still standing as Tsukishima helps Daichi put away the net, and then as he brushes a kiss against Daichi’s cheek. Daichi doesn’t turn quite as red as Asahi does, but he also lets out a tiny, tiny yelp, which seems to please Tsukishima just as well, since he walks away with a small smile that could be considered a grin for him.

Ryuu gets a kiss pressed to the top of his head in between classes, with little fanfare. Tsukishima catalogues his reaction, a dropping of the jaw and a look of suspicion, just like the others. He corners Kageyama at the vending machine in a reversal of the time Kageyama kissed him. (Yuu thinks this is entirely like Tsukishima.) Tsukishima stares Kageyama down as he slowly moves closer to his face, and he keeps eye contact as much as he can even as he presses a solid kiss to Kageyama’s cheek and then just as slowly pulls away. Kageyama looks torn, like he doesn’t know how to react, whether he should yell and be angry or if this is just Tsukishima being an asshole or what.

That afternoon is another of the team sessions to deflower Tsukishima before the weekend. He has Yamaguchi settled in his lap, as always, while Yamaguchi plays a little bit with a few stray flowers that Yuu magicked into his hands. Tsukishima is careful to avoid Yamaguchi’s antlers as he bends his neck to press a kiss to Yamaguchi’s temple. Yamaguchi smiles gently and closes his eyes a bit before he just continues to fiddle with his flowers.

Suga, sitting the closest to Tsukishima and Yuu, who is once again in Asahi’s lap, hands Yuu another basket of freshly picked out flowers. As he deposits the basket in Yuu’s lap and pulls his arm back to continue picking petals out of feathers, Tsukishima grabs his hand and presses a gentle kiss to the tips of his fingers. The room immediately gets warmer, and a light blush crosses Suga’s cheeks as he finally pulls his hand back.

Yuu still doesn’t know what Tsukishima is up to, but this time he’s pretty sure he likes it anyway. Tsukishima seems to be enjoying flustering them with random kisses, but unluckily for him, Yuu is well and truly prepared after the first, and he LOVES them. Apparently Tsukishima, who the next school morning presses a kiss against the palm of Yuu’s hand after he’s waved a shower of flower petals over them, does not expect the reaction he gets.

After they get into the school, Yuu will not shut up about Tsukishima’s kisses. He’s not flustered at all, he’s jumping around and being almost as excitable as Shouyou, and Tsukishima has a look on his face like he has realized that this is not what he planned, and he has no idea what is happening. Tsukishima gets redder for each time he hears Yuu praising him, or basically saying anything about him at all, which is very much not like Tsukishima.

Yuu takes advantage of not only Tsukishima’s return of kisses, but also of the way he gets flustered when he receives one, even though Yuu can tell that Tsukishima is at least a little pleased, even if he doesn’t realize it himself yet. Yuu takes a running leap toward Tsukishima later in the day, and lands lightly and precisely against Tsukishima’s back, right between his wings, and he presses a kiss to his cheek before he hops off and flits away.

Then Yuu realizes that the others are more obvious with kisses as well. He sees Shouyou tug down the back of Kageyama’s collar to plant a kiss against the back of his neck. Daichi is seen brushing a kiss along the mole under Suga’s eye, and Yuu catches Ryuu smacking a kiss again Yamaguchi’s forehead after a particularly great serve. Even Asahi finally seems to lose his timidness, when he presses two kisses against the spots of Yuu’s forearms that had just received a hard spike.

Apparently he had inadvertently started a trend, at least among the volleyball boys. Mornings pass with multiple ‘good morning’ kisses passed between them all, ones that mean ‘have a good day’ and ‘work hard’ and ‘I hope you ace that test’ pressed to cheeks and necks and foreheads before classes. After school it’s all ‘practice hard’ and ‘that spike was great’ and ‘you’re really improving’ and ‘I’m so proud of you’.

On the way home it’s all ‘have a good night’ and ‘sleep well’ and ‘make sure you do your homework’ and ‘see you tomorrow’. There are kisses between classes and at lunch and before and after practices. If the coach and advisor have noticed (and how could they not?) they never say anything anyway. It must be obvious how happy they all are, even Tsukishima who would probably rather be buried alive than admit he likes it.

One day has Asahi out sick, and Yuu can tell that the rest of them are affected by the lack of contact with him, when they all got so used to the familiar warmth of his hugs and sweetness of his kisses that always wished them the best day. Everyone is a little off, a tiny bit less sunshiney. Tsukishima is grumpier than usual, and though Yuu (and everyone else) knows why, Tsukishima himself seems to have no clue at all.

He acts generally grumpy, snapping at the others for little reason, glaring at anyone who gets in his way, until a bit through afternoon practice, when he stops dead in the middle of the court, ignoring the ball that Kageyama has set above his head, and says lowly, “You made me a nice person.”

Kageyama scowls as the ball drops to the floor untouched because of Tsukishima’s sudden stop. “Don't worry Tsukishima, no one can make you that."

Tsukishima glares back at him as he retorts, "No one asked you, King."

They have a brief glaring match before Suga steps forward to find out what Tsukishima is talking about. Yuu bounces up behind Suga as well, when Suga asks Tsukishima what is bothering him. Tsukishima, for his part, has seemed to decide that whatever he figured out is obviously someone else’s fault and thusly he is not embarrassed. He still turns a little pink as he mumbles out a question about where Asahi is.

Suga gets a delightful little smile on his face, and he pats Tsukishima on the shoulder as he tells him that Asahi is a little under the weather and will be back tomorrow. Practice is almost over anyway, so Daichi makes the call for them all to clean up and get going home. They all give an extra kiss to Tsukishima as they part ways on the walk home, even if he pretends he doesn’t notice and therefore doesn’t care.

The next day, as promised, Asahi is back. He absolutely isn’t surprised to be bombarded by Yuu, Shouyou and Ryuu, though he does seem a little flustered by the insistent kiss Tsukishima presses to his cheek before he scurries off with a slowly pinkening face. The rest of them greet him a nice day, and say that they are glad that he’s feeling better, and Yuu happily exclaims over how Tsukishima was worried about him, isn’t he cute?

Yuu nuzzles Asahi’s cheek from where he’s draped over his shoulders, and Asahi asks him if he’s feeling okay. “Of course I am. I don’t need to have wings to feel like I’m flying, not with you guys.”


End file.
